


Awakening

by kimpotato



Series: Awakening [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Friends, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, High School, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: A story about love, friendship, longing, and growing up. Set in three different time periods.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Awakening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653946
Comments: 45
Kudos: 74





	1. High School

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on "5 Centimeters per Second." Prepare tissue just in case.

"They say you're transferring schools next year, Jjuya. Is that true?"

Minhyun had to wait until his classmate finished writing on his notebook before he got a reply. When Jonghyun finally looked up from his desk, Minhyun's breath once again got caught in his throat. Jonghyun had the sparkliest eyes he had ever seen, yet they always seemed to hide a degree of sadness that no one could completely fathom. Minhyun guessed it was what had drawn him to the quiet boy to begin with. 

Jonghyun nodded and offered Minhyun a small smile. "My dad is being reassigned to Gangneung. We're moving in three weeks."

"Gangneung," Minhyun repeated. "That's a long way from Busan."

Jonghyun shrugged and turned back to his work. Minhyun watched him for a few more seconds, before he, too, went back to his desk.

* * *

"Jjuya! Jjuya!" 

The high schooler turned and waited for his taller classmate to catch up with him. Minhyun was relieved—he thought he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Jonghyun before classes officially ended.

"Hyun-ah," the timid boy acknowledged him. "Congratulations for finishing the year." He did a 90-degree bow, which made Minhyun chuckle.

"You don't have to bow down, Jjuya," Minhyun chided. "We're the same age."

Jonghyun smiled. "You're right. Sorry."

They walked together out of the campus, Minhyun chittering happily while Jonghyun listened, hands behind his back. Finally they reached the intersection where they must part.

But Minhyun wasn't ready to let his friend go yet.

"Do you need to go home right now?"

Jonghyun tilted his head. Minhyun made his best puppy-dog smile.

"I can spare a few hours."

Minhyun beamed. 

* * *

"Will you come visit?" Minhyun asked as he licked his ice cream. They were sitting in a bench in the amusement park, resting after riding two rollercoasters, one ferris wheel, and one ride that Minhyun wasn't sure what to call.

Jonghyun bit into his corndog and chewed thoughtfully. "Gangneung is a long way from Busan," he replied, echoing Minhyun's comment two weeks past.

Minhyun considered this. He grinned. "Can I come visit then?" He was only half-kidding.

Jonghyun regarded him with curious eyes. "I don't see why not."

Minhyun's lips stretched into a wide smile. "Pinky promise then!" he said, offering his right pinky finger.

Jonghyun stared at the finger, then at Minhyun. Just when Minhyun was beginning to feel childish, Jonghyun locked his finger with his. Minhyun's heart leapt.

"It's a promise."

* * *

School went on as usual. Minhyun saw the same faces, met new classmates, learned from new teachers.

Every once in a while, he'd find himself glancing two rows back, to the seat right beside the window, expecting to see a quiet boy hunched over his books.

But of course he wasn't there.

Jonghyun's no longer there.

* * *

**_You should really open a socmed account,_** Minhyun texted him. **_It's easier to get in touch there._**

**_I don't have the patience for it,_ **came the reply.

Minhyun chuckled. **_You sound like an old man, Jjuya :p_**

**_I guess I am :)_ **

Minhyun fondly read the reply. In a way, Jonghyun was indeed like an old man—with his hands behind his back, liking vintage items they passed by in shops, preferring to stay indoors instead of playing sports with the other boys. 

No, not an old man. Jonghyun was an old soul.

And Minhyun loved him for it.

_**Jjuya. Do you have plans for Christmas this year?** _

_**Not really.** _

Minhyun steadied his shaking hands as he tried to formulate a reply.

_**You want to spend it together? ( >_o)** _

He waited, and waited, and waited. As the minutes stretched on, he wondered if Jonghyun had found him imposing. They lived in different cities now. How were they supposed to spend Christmas together? 

Well, he did promise he would visit. They even pinky-swore on it.

Finally, Minhyun's phone beeped. He had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from grinning too much.

_**Sure :)** _

* * *

They made plans to meet at Anmok Coffee Street. It was a popular spot for tourists, and still chill enough for Jonghyun to spend an afternoon in. 

Minhyun excitedly hopped on the train. It was going to be a long ride, but he knew it would be worth it.

After half a year, he was finally going to see Jonghyun again.

* * *

Anmok Coffee Street was a long stretch of coffee shops and other establishments along the coastline. Many people strolled by—couples holding hands, friends laughing at each other's antics, families taking a timeout from dinner preparations. 

Minhyun stood at the huge signage and looked around anxiously. Jonghyun said to meet him there by 4 o'clock, but Minhyun missed his stop because he had fallen asleep. He arrived at the meeting place past seven. To make matters worse, his phone died on him, so there was no way to contact his friend.

_I'm such a dumbass,_ he castigated himself. _He would have left a long time ago._

Minhyun sniffed as he watched people walking past. They all looked so happy, celebrating Christmas with their loved ones. And then there was him, feeling cold and miserable, and terribly missing his friend.

Sighing, Minhyun left his post and trudged to the nearest cafe. He didn't even bother checking the name or ambiance, just pushed open the door wearily, in hopes of ordering something warm before taking the next train back home.

"Hyun-ah."

He looked up. There, on the nearest table, sat Jonghyun. 

"Jjuya." His eyes started to blur with tears.

Jonghyun offered his usual small smile in response. "You made it after all."

* * *

They spent the evening reminiscing and catching up. By the end of the day, Jonghyun brought Minhyun home and introduced him to his family. They were very welcoming, immediately offering him to stay the night because it would be hard for him to go back to Busan with the volume of people out for Christmas.

"Your family knows you'd be here, right?" Jonghyun's Appa asked.

"Yes, sir," Minhyun answered politely, feeling nervous. "They told me I could stay the night."

Jonghyun's Eomma smiled. "Let's get you settled in then. I'll put an extra bedding in Hyunnie's room."

"Thank you, ma'am," he replied, bowing low.

"You don't have to be so stiff," Jonghyun's Noona chuckled. "You're our Hyunnie's friend. Please feel at home."

Minhyun turned to see Jonghyun smiling at him. He looked more relaxed at home, and Minhyun was glad to see how close his friend was to his family.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Jjuya, are you asleep?"

"Hm?"

Minhyun gripped his comforter tightly. "I . . . I had fun today."

A rustling of sheets. "I did too. Thank you for coming to visit."

Minhyun smiled in the dark. "Promise we'll keep in touch even throughout college?"

A pause. "Of course."

Minhyun wanted to pinky-swear on it again, but figured they might be too old for it now. He settled deeper into his covers instead.

"Merry Christmas, Jjuya."

"Merry Christmas, Hyun-ah."

* * *

"Thank you for walking me to the train station."

He tried to control the quivering in his voice, because time was running out and he was going to be apart from Jonghyun again.

"It's no trouble at all."

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. When they finally reached the station, Minhyun took one good look at his friend and smiled shakily.

"Thank you for having me."

Jonghyun smiled back. "Take care on your ride home, Hyun-ah."

"I . . . " He wanted to say something, anything, to make their parting less sad. But he couldn't muster the words, knowing he'd choke on tears if he tried.

Jonghyun, who could read him easily like a book, even after months of being apart, opened his arms wide. Minhyun sobbed as he fell into them.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he confessed as he wrapped long arms around Jonghyun's smaller frame.

"But you'll survive."

Minhyun laughed and pulled himself away. "I'll try my best."

Jonghyun nodded at the station's entrance. "You'll miss your train."

"Right."

"Goodbye, Hyun-ah."

Minhyun pulled Jonghyun for one last squeeze. 

"I'll see you again, Jjuya. I promise I will."

**End of Part 1**


	2. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about love, friendship, longing, and growing up. Set in three different time periods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on "5 Centimeters per Second." Prepare tissue just in case.

"Where did you go?"

Dongho watched as the handsome young man beside him blinked once, twice, before his eyes refocused on him. 

"Hi. Welcome back."

Minhyun blinked a third time, then offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Dongho shrugged. He was used to it by now. Three years had taught him that sometimes Minhyun would leave, not physically—never physically—but zone out and not be back for minutes on end. Whenever he got that faraway look, Dongho knew he had lost him again. And he'd wait patiently, ever patiently, for Minhyun to come back.

It was as if it was all he ever did these days. To wait for Minhyun to come back to him.

"Are you going to eat your seotteok?" he asked, pointing his stick at Minhyun's food. "It's gone cold now."

The taller guy shook his head and pushed his food toward Dongho. "You can have it if you want."

Dongho shrugged again and picked up the street food. He was never one for wasting food. "Don't mind if I do."

They were sitting in a bench outside the Garden of Morning Calm, eating snacks from the food stalls lined up to their right. It was eight in the evening, and they had just finished touring the place, taking pictures of the different colored lights adorning each section of the garden.

Dongho's breath came out in white puffs, and he gripped his cup of coffee in an effort to keep warm. "You wanna go back home?"

When he had suggested that they tour Nami Island and the Garden over Christmas break, he had hoped that it would snap Minhyun out of his melancholy. Dongho knew, from past winters they spent together, that Minhyun became extra sad, reserved, during wintertime. Dongho never found the courage to ask him directly about it. He always had his suspicions, but felt like it was something too personal for Minhyun to share, even to him.

Minhyun nodded and absentmindedly picked up their trash, making a beeline for the nearest garbage bin. Dongho watched him segregate their waste to their proper containers.

It was one of Minhyun's quirks that Dongho loved. He was so neat and organized, and such a breath of fresh air from Dongho's usual cluttered mess.

The drive home was silent, save for the soft music playing on the radio. Dongho wasn't sure what to talk about. Minhyun was usually the talkative one, except when winter came along. Always Dongho had to make an extra effort to pull Minhyun out of his shell then.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he tried lamely.

Minhyun hummed in acknowledgment. "The trees in Nami were beautiful."

"The snow added a nice touch, huh?"

"Yes, it was really pretty."

They were talking, yet Dongho could feel that Minhyun was slowly slipping away again. In an effort to bring him back, he blurted out, "Promise me we'll do this every year."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minhyun smile bitterly. "I'm not good at keeping promises."

* * *

When Dongho had met Minhyun three years ago, he was a bright and sunny lad, fresh out of high school and excited for university life. They were assigned as dormmates, and within weeks had managed to forge a friendship that Dongho cherished with all his heart.

Both loved music, and their room was usually filled with songs and singing. Minhyun loved ballads and classical music, and although Dongho preferred pop and rock, he appreciated Minhyun's efforts to introduce him to different types of classical music groups.

Other than music, Minhyun had always talked about his best friend from high school. Kim Jonghyun, whom he had met in Busan but moved to Gangneung. Dongho was curious at first. He knew few people survived long-distance relationships. What made Minhyun so confident in his friendship with this Jonghyun?

"We're going to meet up again this Christmas," Minhyun had excitedly told him that first December. "I invited him to visit me here in Seoul. I'm sure he'd love it here."

Christmas break came and went, with a lot of unexpected incidents in between. The following January, at the resume of classes, Dongho carefully asked the question that's been weighing on his mind the whole vacation.

"Did you manage to meet up with Jonghyun?"

Minhyun smiled a watery smile as he stacked his clothes back into his cabinet.

"No."

That was the last time Dongho heard Minhyun talk about Jonghyun. Or anything about his high school life, for that matter.

* * *

"You're coming to watch the match next weekend, right?" 

He didn't want to sound too hopeful. It's just that, their team had finally made it to semifinals, after months of laboring in the pool. And Dongho wanted to share this moment with Minhyun more than anyone else.

Minhyun lifted his head from the book he was reading. Dongho tried not to gulp as he waited for a reply.

"Of course." A small smile, reminiscent of Minhyun's smile back when they were still in their first year. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dongho beamed.

* * *

He didn't mean to be a snoop, honest. He was just looking for some of his notes for his next exam. Ever the slob, he guessed he must have mixed them into Minhyun's pile by mistake.

"They should be here," Dongho muttered as he plowed through Minhyun's stack of notebooks.

When the polaroid photo fell out, Dongho thought nothing of it at first. He picked it up with the intention of putting it back from wherever it came from. But then he saw Minhyun's bright grin, and beside him stood another guy, wearing a shy smile, as if he was not completely comfortable with the idea of having his picture taken.

Dongho flipped the photo over.

**Hyun-ah and Jjuya. Christmas at Anmok. December 25, 2015.**

Something scaly and green gripped his heart.

He flipped the photo again. He'd be dumb not to realize this was the Jonghyun that Minhyun wouldn't shut up about years ago. And Dongho, although he knew next to nothing about the kid except for what Minhyun had told him before, instinctively felt that he was a good person. A kind person. Someone who wouldn't hurt Minhyun intentionally.

So what happened between them?

The door quietly closed behind him, and Dongho whirled around, only to find Minhyun staring not at him, but at the photo in his hand.

* * *

"We lost touch," Minhyun explained later, after he had plucked the photo from Dongho's hand and tucked it back in his notebook, after he had asked Dongho if he wanted some coffee at the uni's cafe, after they had sat down with their orders of mocha and americano. 

"I lost my phone that December, remember?"

Dongho recalled how panicked Minhyun was that last day before Christmas break, how he had turned over the whole room and scourged the campus for his missing phone. Failing to find it, Minhyun had then left uni in a hurry, muttering something about needing to keep his promise.

"I was supposed to pick him up from the train station that afternoon. But the snow storm advisory came in and nobody could go anywhere. And I. Lost. My. Phone."

Dongho remembered that, too. How Minhyun came back to their shared room after a few hours, looking like a wet chick left out in the rain for too long. Dongho fussed over him, scolding him for not taking care of himself and did he want to get sick and die?!

"He's waiting for me," Minhyun had kept whispering in his delirium, but wouldn't clarify what he was talking about. "I asked him to come and he's waiting for me."

Dongho had to tuck him in bed that night and nurse him until his fever went down. Four days later Minhyun packed up his bags, and weakly thanked him for taking care of him. When he asked where he was going, Minhyun said he needed to buy a ticket to Gangneung.

"They were no longer there when I arrived," Minhyun whispered. "The whole family. It was like they never lived in that house at all."

"Couldn't you have contacted him via Kakao?" Dongho offered stupidly.

Minhyun laughed, scoffed. He downed the rest of his mocha and stood. "Come on," he said. "I want to see you swim."

* * *

Dongho loved swimming. It was his childhood dream, to be a world-renowned swimmer athlete. When he got accepted for a sports scholarship at the uni, Dongho felt that his dreams were slowly but surely coming true.

Being in the water always calmed him. Whenever he did laps, he found the time to think, to reflect on things he couldn't when he was on dry land.

Right now, he wanted to reflect on his strange relationship with Minhyun. 

Except that he couldn't, because the same guy was doing laps right beside him.

"Ya, I told you not to kick too much when you swim," he called out. "You're going to tire yourself out quickly that way."

Minhyun offered him an impish grin and kicked his feet harder. "I'm not one of your teammates," he reminded when he reached the other side of the indoor pool. "I don't have to worry about conserving strength when I swim."

"You stubborn little . . ." Dongho laughed as he swam over.

Together they sat at the edge of the pool, looking at the gentle waves they made in the water.

"I still miss him."

Dongho turned and watched as water droplets fell from Minhyun's eyes. He didn't know if they were pool water or tears. Truthfully, he didn't want to know.

"I'm sure he misses you, too."

Minhyun smiled sadly. "You don't always have to be so kind on my account, Dong. You deserve better."

Dongho gripped Minhyun's hand and squeezed it tightly. "And you don't have to keep punishing yourself for what happened before."

But Minhyun had left him again. With his vacant stare, his faraway look.

Dongho had never felt more alone.

* * *

The whistle blew, and all contestants jumped into the water. Dongho swam with all his might. He could hear the crowd going crazy, and it comforted him to know that somewhere in there, Minhyun was cheering for him, too.

It was over before he knew it.

He ranked second, not the ideal spot, but enough to give their team the needed points to make it to the finals. At the bleachers he saw Minhyun waiting for him, smiling that sad little smile he always wore. There was pride in his eyes today, and it made Dongho's chest lighter.

But heavier, too.

Because he knew what he must do next.

* * *

"Where did you go?"

They were sitting side by side at the train station, his luggage parked by his side. 

Minhyun blinked once, twice, then refocused on him. "Sorry."

Dongho smiled again. "You can't keep zoning out on me, Min."

Minhyun looked abashed. "I know."

Dongho grinned. "Anyway. Thanks for walking me here."

"It was no trouble at all."

Dongho laughed. "Make sure you turn in your projects on time."

Minhyun raised his thin eyebrows in mock indignation. "Says you?"

They both chuckled.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Dongho's breath got caught in his throat. How dare he, when he didn't even try to stop him when he announced he was moving back to his hometown.

Still, he forced a brave smile. "It's for the best. I'll make more of an impact at Jeju, don't you think?" He tried for a wink, knowing Minhyun couldn't do it even if his life depended on it.

"I think you'll do great wherever you go," Minhyun agreed. "It's just that . . ."

"Hey, I have Kakao. You won't lose me."

That earned him another chuckle. "You're right. Message me when you get there?"

Dongho nodded as his train approached. They both stood, and Dongho didn't even hesitate. He quickly, tightly, wrapped his arms around Minhyun's leaner frame.

"Be happy, Min."

He heard Min heave a sigh. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

Dongho shook his head. "Wasn't your fault." Another wink. "Don't lose your phone this time."

Minhyun laughed as Dongho stepped into the train that would take him to the airport. They waved each other goodbye.

* * *

_**Aaron-hyung asked me to intern for his company.** _

Dongho smiled as he read Minhyun's message.

_**That's good! It will be a nice experience for you.** _

_**I hope so.** _

It had been three months, and Dongho still made no plans to return to Seoul. He had to admit to himself that he missed Minhyun sometimes. But he still believed he made the right choice for both of them by leaving.

_**You're okay, right?** _

Dongho smiled. He took a deep breath and exhaled out loud.

_**I will be.** _

**End of Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Garden of the Morning Calm is amazing during wintertime. Cold as hell, but amazing.


	3. Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about love, friendship, longing, and growing up. Set in three different time periods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on "5 Centimeters per Second." Prepare tissue just in case.

"I'm sorry, Hyung . . . I'm what?"

Minhyun stared blankly at his Hyung from uni—technically, his boss now—hoping he had heard wrong.

Aaron sighed and closed the folder he's currently looking over. "I said you're on forced vacation leave, effective immediately."

Okay, so he hadn't heard wrong. Didn't mean he was any less confused.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

Aaron chuckled. "No, you didn't. As a matter of fact, you've been one of my best employees since you joined the company one year ago."

Aaron's answer only added to Minhyun's confusion.

"Then why . . . ?"

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because you're on your way to burnout. All the signs are there."

Minhyun felt the need to plead his case. "I'm fine, Hyung. Really."

"Listen to me, Minhyun-ah. You've been marathoning all-nighters in the office for the past six months. When was the last time you had any decent sleep, huh?"

Minhyun would have answered, except that he couldn't really remember. He chose to remain silent instead.

Aaron raised his eyebrow knowingly. "I won't change my mind about this."

"For how long?"

"Sixty days, no less."

"But . . . !"

"One more word and I'm throwing in an extra fifteen days on top of that. Got it?"

Defeated, Minhyun could do nothing but nod.

"Go on a vacation. Go home to Busan. Just take some time off, for Pete's sake. You deserve it."

Minhyun didn't have the energy to tell Aaron that rest was the last thing he needed.

* * *

"Hyung told me he gave you a two-month leave."

He could hear the smothered laughter in Dongho's voice from the other end of the receiver. Minhyun wanted to sock him for it. Except that meant flying to Jeju, and Minhyun knew he wasn't in the right frame of mind to do a friendly visit.

"Did you put him up for it?"

This time, Dongho did laugh out loud. "As if I could force Hyung to do anything." A pause. "He mentioned you were sleeping more in the office than at home, so I made a harmless suggestion. That's all I did."

"I hate you so much right now," Minhyun muttered as he shut down his laptop.

"Missed you too," Dongho chuckled. "But seriously, what are you planning to do? I mean, you know you're welcome here at Jeju . . ."

"Please, and spend an awkward vacation with you and Irene? No thanks."

"Stop hating on her. You just started on the wrong foot, that's all. She's actually very nice."

"Of course you'd say that, you're dating her." If there was a tinge of bitterness in his voice, he tried his best not to let it show.

"Do I detect jealousy from Hwang Minhyun?"

"Stop flirting with me, asshole."

Dongho laughed a hearty laugh. "Well, why don't you go home to Busan then? When was the last time you visited Sujin-noona and your parents anyway?"

"I've been busy."

"Not anymore."

* * *

Being home in Busan brought back so many mixed feelings. He had spent his entire childhood there. When he left for Seoul to study in uni, he had left so many friends behind. He didn't manage to stay in touch with most of them.

It was the primary reason why Minhyun didn't like going home a lot. 

"The prodigal brother returns," Sujin greeted from the living room the second he walked in. And he hadn't even put his bags down yet.

"I see you're as heartless as ever," Minhyun greeted back.

Sujin stood, walked over, and gave him a good whack on the chest. "That's for not coming home the last two Christmases."

They glared at each other, two peas in a pod, and then grinned. Sujin threw his arms around Minhyun and Minhyun did the same.

"Welcome home, Minmin."

Minhyun sighed. "It's good to be back."

* * *

After dinner, Minhyun decided to take a little stroll around town. Most of his favorite spots looked the same, notwithstanding the wear and tear of time.

He didn't want to be nostalgic, but he found himself reminscing anyway.

Since that fateful Christmas when he lost Jonghyun, Minhyun had felt a hollow hole form in his chest. Over time the hole only grew bigger. Was this what he needed? To revisit their old haunts in a vain attempt to find closure?

He wasn't sure. The hole in his chest didn't feel like it's closing though.

And then, from behind, somebody called out, "Hwang Minhyun?"

He turned and found himself face to face with a handsome young man, with light purple hair and the most dazzling smile.

"It is you! Minhyun-ah!"

Minhyun blinked. The young man looked awfully familiar . . .

"Mingi-ya?"

* * *

They decided to eat fish cakes and tteokbukki. Mingi talked and talked and talked, telling him about what's old and what's new and who's dating who.

Minhyun listened quietly, a pang of regret blooming in his chest. Mingi was one of the friends he had left when he moved to Seoul.

"It's so good to have you come and visit," Mingi chirped. "Wait until . . ." His phone rang then. Looking sheepishly at Minhyun, he excused himself. 

Minhyun nodded and took a sip of tea as he waited. 

"J-Rie? You'll never guess who . . . huh? What? Oh no. Yeah, I'm on my way." 

Dropping the call, Mingi turned and flashed Minhyun an apologetic smile. "There's an incident at home with my brother's cat. I gotta run."

Minhyun nodded. He was starting to get exhausted anyway. "Go ahead."

"Add me in IG and Kakao!" Mingi exclaimed, scribbling down his username on a paper napkin. "It was so great to see you again, Minhyun-ah. Ring me up before you leave, okay?"

And as quickly as he came, Mingi left, leaving Minhyun alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Back in his old bedroom, Minhyun searched for Mingi's Instagram profile. Apparently, he went by the name Ren now, and had become some kind of influencer. 

Minhyun couldn't help but smile. It suited Mingi, what with his good fashion sense, sassy persona, and kind heart, back in high school. Minhyun wished he had taken the time to stay in touch with him. But after Jonghyun, keeping other friendships had felt like an exercise in futility.

He continued scrolling the posts, until one photo gave him pause.

He stared.

And stared.

The post was dated only three weeks ago. The caption read: **Photosynthesis** **again?**

And staring back at Minhyun, with shy, sparkling eyes and a half-frown, was Kim Jonghyun.

* * *

He didn't want to obsess over it, but he couldn't stop himself. He kept scrolling down, down, looking at the few photos with Jonghyun in them. None of them had any user tags, probably because Jonghyun still detested social media. 

**Lunch out with my favorite guy!**

**Skin routine with my onibugi.**

**Stop hiding your face, J-Rie!**

J-Rie? So he was the one Mingi had been talking to over the phone?

And then he saw Mingi's first photo with Jonghyun. They appeared to be in an amusement park, the same park he and Jonghyun had gone to, back in high school.

**I caught a rare pokemon!**

It was dated over a year ago.

Minhyun smiled bitterly. How could he have been so close to Jonghyun and still miss him? And wait, when Mingi said he had to go home, did that mean he lived with Jonghyun? Was Jonghyun back in Busan for good?

Minhyun buried his face in his pillow. If only there was a way to contact him. But he had lost Jonghyun's number when he lost his phone years ago. And he wasn't able to find another way to get in touch, because he hadn't bothered asking Jonghyun for his emaill address (he was so stupid). And he knew Jonghyun had no social media accounts whatsoever (that old man).

* * *

Minhyun spent the rest of the week walking around town, keeping an eye out for Jonghyun. Sometimes he went out with his parents, or Sujin, but usually he spent his time alone.

He didn't run into him anywhere.

He was half-expecting it though. Jonghyun never did like going outdoors unless he absolutely had to.

Maybe he should ask Mingi?

But that might raise some awkward questions.

Like why they were living together.

Or why Minhyun should care.

* * *

**Dragged the onibugi outside, finally ^^**

Minhyun found himself rushing toward the amusement park, heart beating wildly in his chest. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to accomplish, but he went anyway.

What would he even say when they see each other?

I'm sorry I stood you up back in 2016?

Did you wait long in the train station?

Why weren't you in Gangneung when I came to visit?

Why are you back in Busan?

Why didn't you try to look for me?

Because that was part of the problem, wasn't it? He never knew if Jonghyun had made an effort to find him after that. 

* * *

He spotted Mingi beside the cotton candy cart. It was hard to miss him, with his purple hair and trendy clothes and half-dozen adoring fans gathered around.

"Minhyun-ah!"

Apparently, Minhyun's height made him easy to spot as well.

"You came to try out the new ride, too?"

"New ride?"

Mingi pointed to the tall rollercoaster with two loops. That was definitely not there when Minhyun last visited.

"Oh."

"This is perfect! Let's ride it together!"

"But . . . aren't you with someone . . ."

Mingi wrinkled his nose. "J-Rie begged off after the second ride. He's loitering around somewhere, probably in the arcade section."

Minhyun blinked, trying to feign indifference.

"Oh that's right! You might not remember him anymore. He moved schools back in third year high. I'll reintroduce you later."

Mingi then tugged on Minhyun's wrist, dragging him toward the entrance of the ride.

* * *

Minhyun vowed never to ride another rollercoaster again. Scratch that. He would never step into another amusement park as long as he lived.

With wobbly legs, he plopped himself onto the nearest bench, contemplating his life choices. He couldn't even bring himself to hate Mingi for forcing him to go through the ride, because his friend had been so cheerful and excited, like a child. If only he didn't scream and held tightly onto Minhyun's hand the entire ride.

"Are you okay, Minhyun-ah?" the pretty boy asked worriedly.

Minhyun waved him off, as if telling him to give him a few minutes to recuperate. 

"Oh, there you are!"

Minhyun looked up. Eyes zoomed in to Kim Jonghyun, who was carrying two tall cups of Coke and a large bucket of popcorn.

"Jjuya."

A small smile.

"Hello, Minhyun-ah."

* * *

"It's great that you remember each other!" Mingi gushed as he took a sip of Coke. They were all sitting on the bench now, Mingi wedged in between them. 

Jonghyun popped some popcorn into Mingi's mouth. "I already told you about him, Rennie. He visited me at Gangneung back in fourth year."

Rennie? J-Rie? They had special nicknames for each other?

Mingi's eyes grew round as he chewed. "That was you?" he turned to Minhyun. "I mean, I remember the story, but I completely forgot who it was! I'm so sorry!"

Minhyun offered an awkward smile. 

"Wait, so that means you were the one who stood up J-Rie in Seoul? He waited for hours in the freezing cold, you jerk!"

Minhyun winced. He even told Mingi that?

"Rennie," Jonghyun reprimanded gently. "That was a long time ago. I'm sure Minhyunnie had his reasons. No need to make him feel awkward about it."

"But I wasn't trying to!"

Really?

"Why don't you buy one of those jelly snacks you're so fond of? We'll wait for you here."

Mingi eyed them curiously, as if deciding his next move. Minhyun tried to look as non-threatening as possible. Finally, the purple-haired lad stood. "All right then. Don't move till I get back!" He gave Jonghyun's hand a squeeze before running off.

Minhyun made it a point to look anywhere but at Jonghyun. He heard him sigh beside him.

"I meant what I said, you know. No need to feel awkward about it."

Minhyun clenched his fists. "Don't you want to at least hear my explanation?"

Jonghyun shrugged. "Doesn't really matter anymore."

"It does to me."

A beat. "If it makes you feel better, then please go ahead."

Minhyun hated the polite way Jonghyun was speaking. He blurted out instead, "You weren't in Gangneung when I came to visit."

Jonghyun nodded. "Appa got reassigned again. We had to go to Jeju, then Gwangju. We moved back to Busan about a year ago."

He was in Busan for more than a year? Everything from the last three to four years suddenly felt like a joke.

"So when I asked you to visit me in Seoul . . . "

"Appa got the call that evening. We left two days later."

Minhyun scoffed. Did the universe hate him so?

"You and Mingi, huh?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Jonghyun smiled fondly. "He's special to me."

It hurt more than Minhyun thought it would.

A few minutes of awkward silence. 

And then, "I want to ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"Did you ever . . . did you try looking for me? After that?"

Jonghyun smiled. "Does it matter now?"

Minhyun wanted to say that yes, it does, because he had just spent the better part of his college life regretting that one Christmas where everything fell apart. And selfishly, he wanted to know if Jonghyun had suffered the way he had, even for just a bit.

But when he turned to give Jonghyun a piece of his mind, Minhyun saw how the other guy looked. How there was less inhibition in his eyes. How more relaxed he was with himself.

Like Jonghyun had finally found his home.

And Minhyun realized that maybe Jonghyun was right. Maybe none of it really mattered anymore.

* * *

"You sure you don't want us to walk you to the station?"

It was Minhyun's last day in Busan. He had finally decided to take up Dongho on his offer to visit him in Jeju. And maybe give Irene a second chance. 

Seemed like that was all he's been doing the past month. Giving second chances. Even to himself.

"It's fine right here."

Mingi smiled. "If you say so then. It was nice seeing you again, Minhyun-ah. I hope you'd visit more often. Busan is your home, right?"

Beside Mingi, Jonghyun regarded Minhyun with kind, understanding eyes.

"I'll try."

"All right. Give me a hug then, you big dork." And before Minhyun could protest, Mingi threw his arms around him, giving him a friendly squeeze.

As soon as Mingi broke off, Minhyun watched Jonghyun step forward and open his arms, the way he did a lifetime ago. Minhyun fought down a sob as he entered Jonghyun's embrace.

"I'm sorry for not trying hard enough."

He felt Jonghyun smile in his shoulder. "Maybe I didn't, too."

As he stepped back, he was graced with one final warm smile. "See you soon, Hyun-ah."

Minhyun fought hard to stay his tears.

"I promise, Jjuya."

* * *

He watched Aaron regard him with wise eyes. "Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"I did."

"You ready to go back to real life?"

Minhyun smiled. It was sunny and bright, so much like the smile he had back in high school, but fuller, too.

"I am."

**End of Part 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please consider dropping a comment or pressing Kudos if you liked the story. It would really mean a lot :)
> 
> Story inspired by "Awakening" by MAE. Listen to it. It's lovely :')

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please consider dropping a comment or pressing Kudos if you liked the story. It would really mean a lot :)
> 
> Story inspired by "Awakening" by MAE. Listen to it. It's lovely :')


End file.
